


Marriage? You?

by EmpressAtBest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, Oblivious Adrien, Someone help this sunshine child, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAtBest/pseuds/EmpressAtBest
Summary: It’s been a month after Ivan proposed to Mylene. The girl squad finally manages to find the time for a get together and goes dress shopping for Mylene so that Marinette can get inspiration in case they couldn’t find a dress. Shenanigans ensue and now Chat Noir thinks that his lady is the one getting married.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 314





	1. Try It Marinette!

Chapter One-Try It Marinette!

”That’s so cute!” Rose gushed. “I really like the lace design on this one.”

Mylene stood on the platform wearing a sample dress, unsure of the overall design. There was a pensive frown on her face as she looks in the mirror, trying to figure out why she didn’t like the feel of it. The rest of the girls seemed to agree that it wasn’t going to be ‘the one’.

”You’ve been saying something positive about the other dresses she’s tried on Rose.” Juleka murmured. “You can admit that you don’t like the dress she has on so far in order to help her decide. She said so herself.”

”it’s more like giving her pointers.” Rose disagreed, bouncing in her seat in excitement. “Plus Marinette is jotting down notes on what parts of the design Mylene looks good in right? My input can help her as well.”

Marinette sat near the end of the couch, getting a full view of the gown as she scribbled heatedly in her sketchbook. Design after design poured out of her head and onto the pages, with even better designs incoming. Alya stood near Mylene, taking pictures with a professional camera she acquired as a gift, (Nino), while Rose, Juleka, and Alix conversed. Alix grabbed Rose’s flute of champagne and moved it further away from her, wary of all the excess energy the bubbly girl seemed to radiate. 

After graduating from their Lycée, many of them separated from each other but kept in touch. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to see each other but there were rare moments like these where they found the time to catch up. Seeing one of their friends on the verge of being married really reminded them of how much time has passed. But it’s moments like these that are precious so they try to meet up as much as they can for these occasions. Even if one of them made a small accomplishment. 

This tight knit group had an even greater bond from what happened in their Collège and Lycée years of school and the whole debacle with Chloè and then Lila. It became a sore subject that none of them liked to talk about. After the defeat of Hawkmoth and the whereabouts of the lost butterfly miraculous, a new villain made herself known months later as HW’s successor. With the new super villain on the rise, Ladybug and Chat Noir has their hands busy, which means that things haven’t changed all that much. Other then Gabriel Agreste behind bars and no more Mayura. No one’s seen Lila around anymore but they don’t really care about that. 

Mylene was led into the changing room in the back of the store before coming back out with a different dress. Everyone seemed to like it and put it in the ‘maybe’ pile. Marinette quickly sketched out the parts she thinks that Mylene will like as everyone else talked about it.

”Girl, you look stunning.” Alya complimented. “Is there anything you don’t like about this one?”

Mylene hummed. “I don’t really like how the back is so open...and how rough the material around the waist is but everything else seems fine. I kind of want to see what Marinette comes up with first before giving my definite answer though.”

Alix downed her champagne glass and stood up, stretching. “Are you sure you even want a dress? Suits are becoming a trend nowadays. You don’t have to go with traditional white you know.”

”I want to go with a traditional white dress.” Mylene admitted. “Ivan and I agree to stick with the traditions but with a few changes to make it more personal and us.”

”That’ so romantic!” Rose cooed. “I would want to stick with customary means too. Except for the color maybe. Everything looks cute with a splash of pink. Oh I don’t know, I’ve never wedding planned before so all of this is very compelling!”

Alya laughed at the lighthearted atmosphere the blond seemed to bring. “It really is all exhilarating in a way. But I’m not really a stranger to wedding planning so if anyone needs pointers, this girl can hook you up.”

Everyone glanced at the blunette, whose eyes are still on the sketchbook but with cheeks that are slowly matching her alter ego’s suit.

”Alya!” Marinette protested, as she paused in her drawing and looked up at the teasing reporter. “I was just a crazy teen with a small crush with terrible habits back then. You don’t have to keep referring to my lackluster love life and lonely lifestyle okay?”

“Sorry.” Alya stifled a laugh along with the other girls who were a part of Operation Secret Garden. “I know those were some questionable times but it’s still funny to look back on all those failed matchmakings and your unwillingness to see anyone else other than him.”

”The pull-down calendar.” Juleka mumbled.

”And the many posters.” Alix nodded.

Marinette lifted her sketchbook to her face and hid behind it. “I know, I know. Stalker alert. But hey, I got over him after he started dating Kagami. My friendship with him has gotten better with him ever since and me and Kagami are still friends. It’s a win-win situation.”

“They’ve broken up after quite some time now.” Rose commented. “Maybe you could try with him?”

Marinette shook her head. “Can’t. Don’t want to revert back into the schoolgirl version of myself. Plus I know I seem like I want a relationship but I’m happy with the way things are now. I don’t want to commit if I’m not fully into it.”

”What happened with Luka?” Mylene asked, hearing the conversation after leaving and changing into another dress.

The girls gave her a look over before shrugging. Mylene picked at the dress, swayed a little in it before shrugging as well.

“We gave each other a chance during Lycée but broke things off after a few months. I apologized saying that my heart wasn’t into it and he gave me an understanding smile before we parted ways. I dated a few other guys but didn’t want to keep things up after life became too stressful.” Marinette explained. “I chose to stay single ever since.”

”You always told me you were too busy to pursue a relationship. I know your online boutique was taking off but you never told me what else you were doing that made you so tired. You even took a trip to China for a year after Lycée before you came back looking a little satisfied but less exhausted. I was interning in London at the time but I never did get to ask what happened.” Alya said.

Marinette schooled her face into a neutral expression and shook her head. “I just needed time to myself and away from Paris for a little while. It did me good and I got to spend time with family there, that’s all.” 

Rose patted Marinette on her back, consoling her. “Don’t look so sad Marinette. With all this Hawkmoth business, we don’t blame you for wanting to leave Paris for a little while.”

”Yeah the emotional suppression isn’t healthy when all you need is release.” Juleka supported. 

“Especially without Hawkmoth taking advantage of said release.” Mylene agreed. 

“It’s why I left too for a little bit.” Alix poured herself a drink, taking a long sip before placing it down. “The air here made me feel confined and I just wanted to let it all out.”

They took a moment for that to settle in before Rose clapped her hands together. “Enough of this sappiness. Today’s a somewhat special day after all. We should celebrate!”

”How else should we celebrate?” Marinette questioned.

Alya furrowed her brows before a mischievous looked crossed her face. Marinette immediately regretted her question. The girls looked interested. 

“Good question Marinette.” Alya smirked. “But how about you do something for me?”

”Um, pass.” 

“Great so get this. You should totally try on one of these wedding gowns. Veil and heels included.” 

Everyone exchanged glances before looking at Marinette, smiles stretching across their faces as well. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Alix said with a gleam in her eyes. “I totally agree.”

Marinette paled. “Nope. Bad idea. Very bad idea.”

”Just one dress.” Rose pleaded, hands clasped. “I’ll watch over your sketchbook for you.”

Marinette hugged her sketchbook to her chest and leaned away from the girls who seemed to edge closer to her.

“I don’t know you guys.” Marinette hesitated. “I may not be as clumsy as I used to be but I do have the same amount of bad luck. I could get it dirty or...or I might accidentally rip it! That would be such a disaster because then I have to pay the full amount for it and it’s so expensive. Or I might have to design a whole new wedding gown and make it for them as pay back...and oh god what if I-“

”Girl breathe.” Alya laughed, still eager to see her best friend in a wedding getup. “Nothing bad is going to happen. It’ll just be for photos. You’ll be in kitten heels and the veil will end flared just behind your feet. It’s going to be totally fine.”

”You should try it Marinette.” Mylene smiled. “I’ll be doing it with you.”

”You’re already the bride to be.” Marinette argued but it sounded weak to the girls. “I shouldn’t steal the spotlight or anything like that.”

“I’m totally okay with it.” Mylene assured. 

“But I’m not.” 

“Please!” Everyone begged, turning it up a notch by adding kitten eyes.

Marinette’s eye twitched. First Manon, then Chat Noir, and now...this!

She sighed. 

“Fine.”

Everyone cheered as she placed her sketchbook down and got up to go pick a gown she’d want to try on. After a few minutes, she finally chose one and walked to the back with a worker with Mylene following. Everyone else waited with bated breath as they waited. Mylene came out first with her final try-on. The girls gave their critics and Alya snapped a picture before training the camera on the curtain threshold where Marinette will come out. It took many more minutes of anxious waiting before Marinette was heard from behind the curtain. 

“This stays in the boutique okay? No spreading this around to anyone. Especially my parents.” Marinette’s voice called out. 

Everyone agreed, with Alya being a little more reluctant, before Marinette stepped out and onto the platform with a little help. They looked at her in surprise. 

Marinette wore an off the shoulder gown with lace trailing across in a sweetheart neckline in a delicate fashion. Small crystals flowed down the long tulle skirt, reminiscent of raindrops and a gleaming water puddle near the hemline at the bottom. A long layered veil draped across her backside and there was a headpiece in her hair that was hastily done up into a messy bun. She looked stunning and her friends seemed to agree. 

Alya squealed and rapidly started taking pictures from many angles. “You look absolutely beautiful!”

”Great choice Marinette.” Rose gushed. “The gown looks like it was made for you.” 

“Wow. I totally didn’t expect this. Alix admitted. “But you look great.”

Mylene and Juleka nodded in agreement. The latter giving a thumbs up.

Marinette shyly avoided looking anyone in the eyes. “Does this mean that you guys will try one on as well?”

”We should totally-“

A crash sounded in the distance along with a villain’s laughter and panicked screams.

”...try out dresses after I get the footage for this. Be right back!”

”Hey Alya wait!”

But she was already gone. 

“Squad assemble!” Alix declared before running after Alya. The girls looked at each other before racing out after each other until Marinette was the only one left. The workers were probably already hiding as soon as the screams started so she was alone. Tikki flew out of the bag that Marinette set on the couch. 

Tikki gasped. “Marinette! You look so beautiful.”

Marinette blushed and smiled. “Thank you Tikki. Never thought I’d get to look like a blushing bride before. Any chance I have time to change before I transform?”

”Nope!” Tikki chirped.

”Yeah I thought so.” Marinette sighed. “Let’s go get this villain. Tikki, Spots on!”


	2. How Catastrophic

Chapter 2-How Catastrophic

Adrien wanted food. And a nap. But has the universe ever catered to his needs? Of course not. That’s why he’s irritated and secretly giving his fellow colleagues the side eye while pasting on his model smile as if nothing’s wrong. Which is why when the alert for an Akuma happens, a feeling of elation and relief fills him.

He’s been in meetings, photo shoots, and other conferences with new investors since the early morning and he hasn’t gotten a break yet. Managing Gabriel’s company took a lot of work and without an assistant, (his recent one being fired for stalking), his schedule is all messed up. 

The Agreste Brand has never been the same since the reveal of founder’s alter ego but things were starting to go back to the way it was under a new launch and brand name. Unfortunately, Adrien was still the face of it but also the head.

With days like these, he misses his school days. His classmates and their shenanigans, Nino showing his new music playlists, Alya with her superhero theories, and Marinette with her shyness and designs. He wishes he could go back to those simpler times and hang out with them as a group again. 

(Well...Marinette is a different kind of situation, considering she’s his head designer and he sees glimpses of her around the workplace but she’s usually too busy to stop and catch-up other then saying the occasional ‘Hello.’ No Plagg, he’s not pouting about that.)

While his heart belonged to his lady, he did finally did admit to being attracted to his blunette friend and wished he’d had gotten to know her better but that chance seemed long gone by now. 

After his breakup with Kagami, he reflected more on what he wanted out of life and still hasn’t figured out most parts. He knew he wanted someone who genuinely loves him and wants to stay in his life but the overall picture hasn’t been drawn yet. 

So with this, he transformed in a private room and jumped out of the tall building, using his baton to guide him along. Arriving at the scene, he used his baton to look at what the news presented/revealed about the Akuma as he waits for Ladybug to get there. 

‘You can’t respect me keeping secrets?! Well I’ll give you all the secrets you desire right now!’ The Akuma on screen yelled, shooting panicking civilians with his beams. People were shouting what deemed to be said secrets in the background. 

‘Dang.’ Chat thought. ‘Another secret based Akuma. Can’t Papillion stop with those? It’s the forth one this month.’

A whirring sounded on the rooftop near him and Ladybug landed, running up to him. Chat Noir smiled. 

“Hey Bugaboo. Got another secret revealing Akuma. Let’s go get it?” 

“Yeah let’s make this quick. I have somewhere I need to be. This day’s important and I can’t miss it. I’m sure you’re needed elsewhere as well?”

“Right as ever Milady. Shall we then?”

They jumped off as met the Akuma head on.

_____________________________

”Wait, wait...” Chat panted. “Can we get a time-out? We’ve been fighting for thirty minutes now and we still don’t even know your name-”

The Akuma shot a blast at him before dodging Ladybug’s attack and trying to shoot her. 

“That wasn’t nice.” Chat admonished. 

“This isn’t working!” Ladybug shouted. “I’ll need something to use with the Lucky Charm.” 

“Go ahead! I’ll cover you!” He yelled back before charging in once again. 

No civilians were in sight except for a few news vans so she could focus without worry or interference. She activated her second power. 

“Fabricate!”

The air hummed around her hands as a mirror molded itself into existence. Now she has this along with a pair of glasses which was her Lucky Charm. 

“Chat!” The heroine called.

He skidded over. “Got a plan?”

She nodded and handed him the mirror. “Nobody likes being blinded.”

”Noted. Can’t say he doesn’t deserve this though.” 

Chat Noir bounded over to the Akuma. “Hey, No Name! Like what you see?”

Ladybug stood opposite of him angling the glasses and using the flashlight option on one of her yo-yos to intensify the light. The blinded Akuma yelled, backing away, disoriented. Chat ran over using the mirror as a shield. Neither he nor Ladybug noticed his wristwatch charging up.  
  
When the Akuma had a second of clear vision he fired his beam. Chat panicked and held the mirror up. But with the new position, the shot bounced off and advanced towards Ladybug with her moving too late in order to avoid it. 

It barely hit her in the shoulder but the Akuma’s power has already started affecting her. Instead of her spouting out words to utter her secret, her transformation started to slowly fade with pink sparkles coming first from her left hand. With the Akuma distracted at his bullseye shot, Chat immediately reached over and broke the wristwatch, the Akuma fluttering out of it. Ladybug used the yo-yo that hadn’t disappeared yet and quickly captured it. After purifying it, she released the cure just as Chat reached her. 

He pulled her into a hug, her face hidden close to his chest as her mask and suit vanished completely. Everything was silent for a moment. Chat glanced at the reporters only to see their shocked expressions. A few dropped their cameras and microphones. He panicked, thinking the worst before he heard something that made his blood run even colder. 

“Ladybug is getting married?” A cameraman questioned, eyes wide. 

“Is this real?” Another asked. 

Murmurs filled the air as civilians were leaving their hiding places. The ones who were hiding around the area saw what had happened and were surprised as well. Chat finally had the courage to look down at his partner.   
  
His partner who was looking lovely as he could see, dressed in white from head to toe. Paired with a layered veil and hair done with jewels to boot. He wasn’t just hearing things and he was so completely and utterly screwed by the vision currently held in his arms. 

With people coming out of their senses, pictures were being taken and the reporters were making their way over, looking eager for a scoop. Ladybug’s hands tightened on his shoulders, a sign that she’s uncomfortable and wants to leave. Chat does what she wanted him to do. 

He picked up his lady (guess he couldn’t call her that anymore huh?) and took to the rooftops, trying to find a place for privacy. Settling in to a rooftop garden, he placed her down gently without glancing at her face. Respecting her privacy is of utmost importance even as he felt his heart shattering to pieces. 

“Ladyb-“Chat started but then got cut off. 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” She protested, face still pressed to his chest. The tips of her ears were red. “I mean it is but there’s a reasonable explanation for this!”

Chat smiled sadly and hugged her tighter. “It’s alright LB. Secret identities and all that. I shouldn’t know anything that could reveal our civilian identities. But why couldn’t you have just told me you were getting married? I would have supported you and-and gotten you a gift or wished you luck but you...” 

“Chat-“

”I know you don’t want me to know anything about you but can’t you trust me enough to tell me the more life changing details so that I can be there for you? To see how you’re doing and if you couldn’t be there because of normal duties? I can help rearrange our schedule and patrol time if you are feeling too overwhelmed or exhausted. That’s what partners do and you’re definitely my cherished one that I’d do anything for.”

”Wait you don’t actually think-“

”I know I haven’t really been here for you ever since the defeat of HM and things seemed to be heavier with loads of work that we had to do but with little time to heal and move on but I promise I’m not trying to neglect you but if you feel that way, I totally understand if you felt like you couldn’t tell me anything at all and there’s the fact that I still have feelings for you and it’s all awkward now that you have a soon-to-be-husband and if you felt like you couldn’t trust me anymore I-“

”Chat Noir!”

Ladybug tried to pull away but Chat firmly held her in place. 

”Bug, you’re not transformed-“

”I know but you kept talking about ridiculous things and with the situation already out of context there’s something you should know.” 

Chat clenched his jaw in worry before making a sound of ‘mmhm.’ So she went on. 

”First off, release your hold.”

His grip on her relaxed before she stepped out of his arms. He immediately closed his eyes. She snorted in both fondness and amusement.

”Kitty, look at me.” She commanded. 

He shook his head, brows furrowed in stubbornness. 

“Kitty.” She chided. “I’m giving you the chance to see me as myself and you don’t want to?” 

“Oh I want to. But are you sure? After all these years you want a reveal now?” He asked. 

“It’s like you said mon Chaton. We didn’t have the time to. Even before we went into battle with Hawkmoth, you always looked so sad. I wanted to be there for you but I also didn’t want to pry if you didn’t want to say anything. After the battle, friends went separate ways and we did too in a way. I even told you about my trip to Tibet didn’t I?”

He nodded. 

”Basically we became busy and didn’t have time like we used to but I’d always planned on an identity reveal after Hawkmoth so here we are. I’m the Guardian so who’s gonna tell me otherwise anyways? Granted this isn’t really the ideal kind of reveal I wanted but it works I guess. Now that the first part of this is explained, please look at me so that I can explain the rest?”

Chat Noir hesitated. He let out a deep breath, trying to control his wildly beating heart before he opened his eyes.

Chatnoir.exe stopped working. 

Marinette. 

_Marinette._

Now that he’s seen her without the mask, he realized how stupid he really was. After all these years, events had led to this and he was none the wiser. But dang what a reveal because she truly was a vision. One he’d remember for the rest of his days all the way to his grave. And what a way to go. 

’Stunning. Beautiful.’ Were his only coherent thoughts. 

“Wow. Whoever the lucky man is, he’s definitely got the most precious person ever to marry. I’m totally jealous and sad that I never stand a chance.” He forced the words out. 

She flushed before frowning. “I’m not getting married.”

His heart stopped and he’s pretty sure he needed a restart. “What?”

”That’s the other thing I needed to explain. I’m not getting married. This is all a misunderstanding.”

Heart restarted. But with more of a hopeful warm feeling. “What?”

”Yeah. My friend Mylène is getting married and we were going dress shopping today. Not really ‘shopping’ but I’m there for inspiration. If she can’t find a dress she likes, I’ll design one for her.” 

“Then why...”

”Alya. You know how she is.” Marinette shrugged with an eye roll. Her eyes softened with fondness which showed that she wasn’t really annoyed. “The entire girl squad was there as support. Alya made a suggestion and the girls all pitched in with approval. The next thing you know, I’m in a wedding getup and with my bad luck, an Akuma started attacking. Crazy right? In fact I should probably get back to them. Tikki?”

Tikki flew out from the many layers of tulle and did a happy twirl in the air. “Hello Chat Noir! It’s been a while.” 

Chat smiled at the cute Kwami. “It has. It’s nice to see you again.” He looked at Marinette again. “Do you have to leave? Don’t you want to know my identity?”

Marinette smiled at him. “There will be a time for that. If you don’t have any plans later tonight, you know where to find me. Tikki, Spots On!”

Pink light formed around her until she stood there as Paris’s heroine. Chat stared in awe as she walked over to the ledge on stood on it before facing him. 

”See you later Chaton! Bug Out!” 

She flicked her yo-yo out and then she was gone, leaving him a mess from today’s events.   
  



	3. Down the Aisle

Chapter 3-Down the Aisle

Adrien held Marinette close as they danced, smiling in happiness. They were in their own world and nothing could disrupt it, even the looks and smiles they were getting from their friends. Plagg and Tikki were hiding up on the ceiling beam, the latter smiling happily down at them while the former pretended to be grumpy but really was happy next to his other half.

Ivan and Mylène just got married and Adrien was with his lady, celebrating with their friends. Everything seemed right in the world and he was all for it. 

It was two months after the reveal. She was waiting on her balcony when he dropped by that night, along with his transformation. She seemed fine and stayed calm, telling him that she was glad it was him and that she did suspect him for some time now so she wasn’t that surprised. 

After a long conversation that ended with a hug, they went back to work the next day with Adrien initiating more interactions. Marinette contributed to them every now and then but there was a weird look to her eyes when she thought he isn’t watching her. He didn’t think anything of it until after he caught a glimpse of her ducking the other way when he rounded a corner and disappeared before he could say something. 

Shrugging it off, he kept minding his own business until it happened more and more often then he’d like. During Akuma fights, they’d be professional and quickly finished them. But after a fist bump she’s say that she had lots of work to do and run off before he could suggest that they head back together. This disheartened him and he could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong. So with Plagg egging him on, he’d try and catch her while she wasn’t expecting it. 

She managed to give him they slip several times and he did corner her at one point but his assistant at the time found him and asked questions about the production of something. When he turned back to Marinette minutes later, she was already gone and he couldn’t find her for the rest of the day. 

It became a game of cat and mouse that they kept playing, until finally after waiting for her to finish her work, he bribed Plagg to unlock her office door and waited inside for her before she got there. The look on her face was very amusing but he kept a straight face and asked her questions he’d been wanting answers to. 

She finally admitted she had a crush on him ages ago and that she was trying to keep a certain distance from him in order to not fall for him again. He’d been shocked and realized that he was the other guy cock-blocking himself back then and berated himself for it. After apologizing to her about his obliviousness, they kept up the friend dynamic with Marinette not avoiding him any more. 

A month later, he opened up to her about wanting to be more but she insisted that she’d only go out with him if they’d take it slow. Now they’ve been in an official relationship for a week now and they couldn’t be happier. 

Clinking glass snapped them out of their stupor and they turned to the person who wanted to give a speech to the newly wedded couple. 

The night went on and soon things were coming to a close with goodbyes said, even more smiles exchanged, and beds that waited for them to crash onto. 

______________

Two Years Later  
______________  
  


Marinette was in the dressing room, wearing the white gown she made herself. It was definitely her most memorable and best creation yet and she felt excited about what was to come. 

She was reminiscing about her early days as Ladybug and talking with Tikki as the Kwami fluttered around, helping her with anything out of place before flying out to find Plagg. Those two will definitely be getting front row seats from above along with the other Kwami who wanted to see her on her special day. 

A knock sounded before opening up, revealing her mom and Alya poking their heads in and smiling at her, asking if she was ready. 

She gave her own smile and an affirmative. Standing up, she met them at the door before walking down the hall to where her father was waiting for her. After helping him keep his cool by telling him jokes to keep the tears out of his eyes, she faced the double doors, holding her own heart steady.

Once the bouquet was handed to her and the music started, she let a wave of calm wash over her. The doors opened and she started walking at the signal. She had a partner she couldn’t keep waiting after all. At least he knew the truth this time.   
  


  
___________

Bonus:

“I can’t believe I wasn’t able to get footage of it! Ladybug in her wedding dress?! That’s news of the century! I should’ve fought to stay there and film it myself. Not to mention that it was the first Akuma to unmask her! I’m so bummed!” Alya complained, banging her head on the table from what Marinette could see from her phone.

Marinette gave her a sympathetic glance but inside, she was relieved. Alya was hit by a beam before the girls could pull her away so they had to get her out of there because she was a reporter spouting confidential information of cases she was assigned to, well, report about. Alya wasn’t happy about being pulled away but complied because her friends were there. Then she figured out about the trending news hours later and called Marinette to rant about it. 

To say that she had good luck by her side was an understatement because if Alya and the girls saw her, they would’ve definitely been able to figure her out. The only shots that day were either faraway ones (when the cameramen had the sense to pick their camera back up) or blurry ones of when Chat Noir quickly spirited her away (taken by civilians). Needless to say, her identity was still safe and she was grateful for it. 

People thought she was married now but oh well. Anything to keep her identity secret. It’s not like she was going to deny it lest people thought differently.

(Parisians thought she was getting married to a faceless man-though they didn’t seem to like that it wasn’t Chat-and Chat’s shocked face at seeing her wedding garb became a meme to couples out there.)

Although, she did feel bad about the several weddings that were disrupted by fans that day. It wasn’t like she could show her face to stop them anyways considering she was still spending time with her friends after meeting back up with them (already changed back into her normal clothes so that they wouldn’t suspect a thing.)

Now she has to figure out how to send apology letters to the couples whose weddings were crashed and maybe send them reconciliation gifts as Ladybug. 


End file.
